1. Field of the Invention
The invention lays in the field of medicine dispensation devices with a multiple magazine; in particular, in the field of inhalation devices for drugs in powdered form, and concerns a medicine dispensation device according to the generic term of the independent claim.
2. Description of Related Art
An inhalation device transporting a blister pack of circularly arranged blisters by rotation is known from the U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,432. The blisters set in the blister pack are successively brought into an inhalation position and pierced by a lever in order to be opened. The certain elevation necessary for the piercing renders the installation relatively large. If, as, e.g., described in the document U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,645, an opening mechanism is to be installed near or in a mouthpiece considerable force is required for the change of position and opening. In order to ease the use of the device this power is preferably distributed across some distance. However, to transfer this distance, or an increased effort of movement respectively, to a sideway motion of the mouthpiece would require that the individual blisters in the blister pack would have to be interspaced accordingly. This is rather disadvantageous in the case of multiple-dose inhalators containing as many individual doses as possible and would be disadvantageous for the need of small handy devices.
In several documents, e.g., in U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,590, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,679,254 or in German Patent Application DE 195 00 764, medicine dipensation devices are disclosed, which discribe a maximized number of medicine chambers in a discoidal medicine magazine. Therein the medicine chambers are arranged in two to three conventric circles, wherein firstly all of the chambers of the first circle are apprached and then the chambers of the following circle, which circle is lying more centrally. Possibly, e.g., as in German Patent Application DE 195 00 764, a circle may also be skipped. A disadvantage of this device is on one hand that an advancing or opening installation, which has to allow for a radial or central movement, is rather complex. On the other hand the individual chambers on the concentric circles may be arranged only as close as the opening installation allows. An advancing arrangement with a constant advance and at the same time a high chamber concentration is not possible with these devices.